chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chat the Game Wiki
This is a wiki about the concept game, Chat the Game. It is a concept of a first person/third person open world action game, similar to the GTA series. You will be able to switch between first and third person at will, and the gameplay is very non linear. You are free to explore the map of the Internet, with many websites from real life such as Wikia, YouTube, etc. The story is set in the world of the Internet, in which it is a real place for you to touch, feel, and live in. Nobody is completely normal, but that's what's so great about it. You don't have to be normal, because when everyone is weird, nobody is. You can play as three protagonists in the game: Brick Harper, a 20-something billionaire CEO of the Main Chat Patrol Corporation, the largest private military and police contracting company in the Internet who also happens to be a full time employee of his own business. He has it all: Cars, houses, chicks, and suits. Money can't buy happiness, unless you're Brick Harper. Mad Kat, a transgender metalhead in her 30s who has been Harper's best friend for years. She is ranked as a Major in the MCP and is Harper's right hand m-err, woman. She is very down to earth and realistic when going about her business. Rys Tennant, a weeb in his late teens who is ranked as a Colonel in the MCP and is third in command. If you want a gunfight, don't be surprised if he brings just a knife. If he wants a knife fight, you'd better bring a gun. These three very different characters come together, all as soldiers in the MCP, to fight alongside the Internet Defense Force, the military of the United Internet Alliance, an EU-like organization of different websites, against the communist regime of Wikia ruled by Sannse, a sadistic, and surprisingly, woman, leader, who finds it is on the same side as InnovationTech, a company devoted to pushing technology to its limits, headed by a now money hungry and corrupt Larry Page. Of course, the only way to handle something on the Internet is through a war, so the MCP, alongside some Wiki moderators and the IDF, start a fight against InnovationTech and Wikia. The only way to help win the war is to contribute the most effort to your side of the conflict and never give up. Unless you want to just screw around in trains, because, you know, that's cool. The map is made up of 13 areas: East Side, West Side, West Beach, North Side, South Side, The Devil's Valley, Grizzly Mountains, The Sandbox, North Wikia, South Wikia, East Wikia, Wikia Mountains, and the Wikian Cliffs. You can do almost anything, such as go on a rampage and murder random civilians, challenge people to a drag race, start a shootout with enemy troops, play classic Flash games in flash game arcade sites such as Kongregate, dress up one of 10 playable characters (7 require DLC), and more. There are over 30 different weapons that all give extremely brutal and gory kills such as machetes, knives, crowbars, chainsaws, machine pistols, sniper rifles, submachine guns, shotguns, rocket launchers, grenades, and more. Heads explode, arms fly off, necks snap, bones break, scrotums burst, and enemies (As well as civilians) fall down and clench their wound as they bleed out onto the hard ground as you go off to further quench your thirst for bloodshed. There are also over 150 vehicles including motorbikes, compact cars, pickup trucks, vans, sports cars, sedans, hot rods, muscle cars, armored trucks and cars, tanks, militarized and standard police cars, fire trucks, ambulances, cranes, supercars, planes, helicopters, trains, boats, and more. Every one of them has slightly different properties based on acceleration, braking, cornering, strength, passenger capacity, and size. There is a catch, however: you cannot win a race by being average at everything. You must excel at one thing, but it comes at the price of suffering in another field. Simply, there is no perfect vehicle. It is all up to the personal preference of the player. Using a van in a race will give you the opportunity to cause other racers to crash out, but you might find yourself struggling to keep up with them on the straightaways. Using a crotch rocket will definately give you a serious speed advantage, but it's all too easy to fall off and get sucked into another car's grille. In fact, many cars have never been seen in a video game ever before. Some of them include Hitler's 6 wheeled Mercedes, a very rare Edsel sedan, or the Lincoln Futura, which was used in the 1966 Batman TV show. Even further, each and every single vehicle is able to be customized in previously untouched ways. On top of the dime a dozen options to change paint, rims, and engine performance, you can add different lights, siren sounds, horns, stripes and decals, license plate types and numbers, or pick from paint, rim, light, siren, and license plate presets from one of four factions in the game's story: The MCP, IDF, IT, or VSTF. Multiplayer can host up to 32 people online with two player split screen, or local split screen that can host up to four players (Not on PC) that doesn't require an Internet connection, which pays homage to classic split screen games like Goldeneye 007 or Mario Kart. Four players can have four profiles, so you can save your items, character, stats, and house/apartment independantly of other profiles. In split screen offline mode, the map is the same as online multiplayer and singleplayer. You can just run around killing each other, racing, and having fun, or play in objective gamemodes, both online and offline, such as team deathmatch, capture the flag, free for all, demolition derby, etc. Don't like the controller or keyboard? Hook up your racing wheel, pedals, and even stick shift for full wheel support. Go first person for a full driving, flying, riding, or boating experience. Did we mention there is also full mod support? You can be or do anything you want even further by selecting mods from a full gallery of silly, fun, or realistic mods. Just press one button and the mod will automatically be installed. All you have to do from there is restart the game and then load up your last save. Enhance the graphics if you think your console or computer can handle it, add vehicles, characters, or weapons, ported from other games or made by creators, or even explore new maps, or get additions to the vanilla map. It is the most open world, user friendly game ever conceived in a human mind. Enter the world of the Internet and prepare to be amazed. Category:Browse